powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
The first Look of Kyoryuger! Angel135 (talk) 22:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't look official to me. ::Nope, that's a fan image of what a Zyuranger/MMPR remake would look like. Actually that's one of PLEX's official designers' unofficial ideas on, like what Digifiend said, a remake would look Dinosaurs or Primitive Beasts Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but here it goes... As many of you may know, there's a rumor going around that the theme of Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger won't exactly be on dinosaurs, but primitive animals. ("Primitive" means ancient, if you guys should know.) Don't you agree? I have put a survey here for you to decide. What do you guys think the theme for Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger should be? Dinosaurs Primitive beasts --Reynoman : Let's think of it this way: if Kyoyuger turns about to be dinosaur-themed, then its American counterpart might be like a sequel to Dino Thunder; it might actually be called something like Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Next Generation. Now, if Kyoryuger's theme is primitive beasts, then the name of its American counterpart may be something like Power Rangers Evolution. What do you think? (I'm just going to place this as a grain of salt.) : --Reynoman ::Given the word for dinosaur is in its name, it'll have a dinosaur motif in some sense - might include primitive beasts to a limited extent a la Zyuranger, but more than likely it'll be dinos. And if you know you're not supposed to do it, don't. We don't need polls for every possible thing. The wiki isn't a forum - if you want to discuss ideas, a forum is the best place to go. :::There is this one part of the first episode which I found intruiging, at number 20, you can vaguely see the shape of an ammonite. So its probably just ancient creatures... Morganzephyr999 (talk) 08:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ''That's KyoryuRed?? Well, it seems that someone just posted this picture of what happens to KyoryuRed. He doesn't look a lot like a ranger to me; he looks more like some other random tokusatsu hero. Also, I can't see how he's based on a dinosaur (or a primitive beast, if any of you guys are against the idea of another dinosaur theme). But, ah, what are the odds? - Reynoman :Also looks fake. I wouldn't post here every guess someone makes - it'll be revealed when it's revealed. Until then anything is just a guess at best. Nothing at this point is confirmed. : :I'm the one who posted the picture, but im starting to doubt that thats auctualy it, as i first saw the picture in a youtube video titled "First look at Kyoryuger", but the uploader of said video: NihonHero, doesnt have a good track record with the Kyoryuger rumors, as he was one of the people that thought that the Zyuranger revamp was Kyoryuger, so if a started any confusion, i apologize Gokaisilver19 (talk) 00:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Gokaisilver19 ::I would hold off on posting anything Kyoryuger-related until it is actually confirmed because right now anything and everything is a guess - including the colors of the team and the dinosaurs used. Things should start getting confirmed soon. Anything you read right now is not. It is VERY obvious it's a local hero... Release Date I just heard that the first photos and toy catalogue will be released on December 6, so we will most likely see them by this Thursday Gokaisilver19 (talk) 20:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) GokaiSilver19 First Pictures We have our first pictures of the Kyoryuger, courtesy of Scott T. Hards @hljboss, Rising Sun Tokusatsu 'Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 11:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC)' :Added them to the page, along with another picture showing the logo. :Not bad. Kind of looks like of a dinosaur version of ''Megaranger. ''-'' Reynoman :For some reason, the yellow slash on the suits reminds me alot of the Gingamen and Gaoranger suits. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 19:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible "Rumors"? I just read in Wikipediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juden_Sentai_Kyoryuger that besides the dinosaur/electronics motif, Kyoryuger will be mixed with up-tempo musical genres such as Samba. Also, the main five Kyoryugers will consist of four male (KyoryuRed, KyoryuBlue, KyoryuBlack, & KyoryuGreen) & a sole female member (KyoryuPink). What do you think? - Reynoman :The latter isn't a rumor. It's a fact. ::Okay, just making sure everyone should know... - Reynoman They're not just 'mecha' The 'dinosaur mechas' are called JyuDenRyu according to the catalog scans. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 17:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "If" instead of "When" for Power Rangers adaptation While it does seem likely Power Rangers will last long enough to make Power Rangers out of the Kyoryugers, it's not set in stone. It should be changed to "If" because things could change. There are still three Sentai series to get adapted before Kyoryuger comes and it could be about three to four years before American characters wear the suits (one for Goseiger, one for Gokaiger/''Gokai-Gosei'' mix, and one for Go-Busters, two if it goes back to Samurai's formula). Anything can happen in that timeframe and Power Rangers could be cancelled again before'' Kyoryuger'' gets adapted. Kyoryuger's page is still locked, otherwise I would fix it myself. Just saying, I'm not against speculating about Kyoryuger's PR adaptation, but it's too early to assume Power Rangers will definitely be around long enough to adapt Kyoryuger. Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :We don't need to worry about "if". Power Rangers is a strong brand, and it will be around for some time to come. ::Yeah, the only thing that could kill it stone dead is if Super Sentai ends, which doesn't look likely. If Nick axes PR, it'll just move to Vortexx. It's also popular in the UK (it's part of why RPM exists). ::::That's fine. Just didn't want to put "when" in that trivia and then delete it while including "Kyoryuger is the first Sentai since Jetman to not get a Power Rangers adaptation". I have faith Power Rangers will last long enough, it's just history should show that it's not guarenteed. Popularity in the UK may've gotten us RPM, but it's not the reason we got Samurai and Megaforce. Monkeyjb1988 (talk) 01:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) If PR exists anywhere - not just the UK - then there is no need to worry about "if". PR is not going to end anytime soon, the only reason it did with RPM was that Disney did not want to produce another season. New Confirmations Just confirmed on Rangerboard that KyoryuBlack is named "Ian" and is played by Syuusuke Saito. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 16:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :But that's Rangerboard, let's actualy wait for a official announcement.Gaeaman788 (talk) 21:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::No it isn't Rangerboard. It was Henshin Justice who reported the info. I've added the character's name with a citation. Obviously American? So wait, KyoryuBlack's name is Ian Kirkland? That's sounds pretty western if you ask me. I'm starting to have a hunch that KyoryuBlack will be played by an American. - Reynoman :Nope, the actor is Japanese. ::And the name is Ian YORKLAND. This Trivia Jefusion also had posted this trivia and this also posted in Wikipedia page. "The first kana in the Kyoryugers' given name spells out while the first kana in their surnames also spells out in Japanese." I think this trivia should be included. Woodboy (talk) 15:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead. Woodboy, for future reference, we trust you with these things. Haha. No need to consult. Are the Devoss Army an Evil Sentai? While the Kyoryugers do not, the Villains of Kyoryuger are color-coded with the same Red-Blue-Yellow-Pink-Green combination as many other Sentai: *100-Faced Priest of Chaos wears Red. *The Knight of Joy wears Pink. *The Knight of Sadness wears Blue. *The Knight of Anger wears Yellow. *The Knight of Fun wears Green. :Well, as we have learned from other Tokusatsu shows (and TMNT) multi-colored uniforms do not a Sentai make. For now there's no other indication that they're anything but regular bad guys. But you never know. Time might tell different. Also please sign your posts. Unlock Since the first episode has aired, I think the series' page should be unlocked now. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "New" Kyoryuger: KyoryuCyan I just found out that Kyoryuger will unveil KyoryuCyan, a Kyoryuger chosen from 500 years. Here's proof: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-kyoryucyan-revealed.html Huh... does that mean with each new ZyuDenRyu there will be a Kyoryuger spirit to represent it? Gotta say, that'll be pretty interesting for a Sentai season... Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 08:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Second Unlocking I'm guessing that's not happening until the true reveal of Kyoryu Gold, huh? Joker-Man (talk) 23:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :That is correct. People were re-adding Torin as Kyoryu Gold despite the image being a hoax. And in doing so, reverting admin edits no less. Because people did not get the point that Torin is NOT Kyoryu Gold after all, the page has been re-locked to prevent edit warring. Any edits that need to be made can be posted here and an admin will make them. Translations I notice that the quotes on this article and for the character pages use the TV-N translations. I was wondering if we could use better translations instead. The reason I say this because TV-N modified the roll call of the Kyoryuger by adding "Brave" into it, despite the characters never saying the word in their roll calls (and when they do, they clearly say it in English). Using the TV-N roll call lines would be inaccurate. Willy105 (talk) 17:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : Actually... : Yusha can be both translated as "Hero" and "Brave"... : Joker-Man (talk) 03:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :: That's the thing, the Kyoryugers refer to "Brave" in English anytime they say it in the show; so you'd think they would also do so in their roll call! Also, for the quote of the opening lines on the show on the main Kyoryuger article, why use the TV-N translation when other sub groups have given more natural and less awkard ones? Willy105 (talk) 04:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally I think it because the other fan translations tends to make up words like voltasaur. --Ovidkid (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :勇Yū means Brave. 者sha means person. I actually think they should be translated as "braver/or" or "bravist" or "braveman".--Lê (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::And a hero would be a brave person, no? Hence either would be fine. :I mean they use "hero" everwhere. Even Gokai is translated into heroic. 豪Go means liberal. 快kai means enjoyable. I don't see any "heroic" here.--Lê (talk) 00:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps that is the problem, if anything. Now what? Good god, this is a record. A page has been locked 3 times now. Good grief, what happened this time? Joker-Man (talk) 03:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :When an admin warns people that references need to be next to the item they reference, it means they need to be there. Someone, or more than someone, does not understand what that means and keeps moving them to a new line. If we ever reach the point where we unlock it again, I may have to start handing out blocks for disregarding administrative warnings about this. ::Yeah, it was starting to turn into an edit war and was certainly counter productive. Grounds enough for page protection. ::: ... Oh, my Government of Darkness... Joker-Man (talk) 17:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Rumors for Pleson and Bragigas If Pleson will be a rocket form of ZyudenRyu, what else do we need to know about three remaining Kyoryugers? Future Beetle (User talk:Future Beetle) 01:40, April 14, 2013 PURPLE & NAVY Navy ranger spinosaur Purple ranger plesiosaur Paulvera forgot to sign this post Power-up for Kyoryu Red Just discovered this on Rangerboard. Looks kinda like a cross between Zyuranger's Dragon Ranger, and Abaranger's Abare Max. What do you think? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 07:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Utsusemimaru's ally Utsusemimaru had an ally by the name of Iwaisumimonosuke , who was his lord during the Sengoku era. BertcorralesIV (talk) 09:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Guys, from here on out please link to information on the web rather than posting a note here with a picture. This talk page does not need a million pictures on it to bring something to our attention (it technically already has too many). You are much better off linking to a site that has the image on it. :I agree. All images have been removed from this page for being either irrelevant or already added to articles. 8th Kyoryuger and Bunpachy revealed Here's the picture of silhouette KyoryuGray, Bunpachy and Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. Future Beetle (User talk:Future Beetle) 04:53, April 26, 2013 :Next time, provide a link please. We don't need this page cluttered with "Here's a picture of.." updates to be added. We're capable of clicking links to view items. :::Where does it actually say he's called Gray? :::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-03, 03:47 (PST) ::::It's conjecture right now, since Bunpachy is a gray-colored ZyudenRyu. ::::::I'd say that, based on the color outlining Zyuden Ryu #6-10 in episode 5, which is gold for Pteragordon, cyan for Ankydon, and silver for Bunpachy, one could conjecture that they'll go with the more typical silver for this new hero, go with violet for Pleson and white for Bragigis, since the outline colors haven't inaccurately represented the ranger's color so far and they haven't used any new colors (Cyan and Navy are new by name, but there have been other cyan rangers in Jetman, Kakuranger, Hurricaneger and Magiranger and another navy in Hurricaneger). ::::::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-04, 10:16 (PST) :::::::According to this picture of Bunpachy, his partner is Kyoryu Gray. Bunpachy is not silver at all. Plus, this picture of the Beast Batteries shows Battery #8 is gray. :::::::::I don't see it. Maybe circle the part where it says "Kyoryu Gray"? :::::::::Corinite (User talk:Corinite) 2013-05-04, 23:18 (PST) Kyoryuger is the first Sentai produced in the 2010's to not have the prefix "Go" in it. MegaforceBlack (talk) 20:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Future Beetle Yeah, All I heard is the Kyoryuger was the first Sentai Gray Ranger. (User talk:Future Beetle) 16:59, May 3, 2013 Remove the Note? One of the notes says "When adapted for Power Rangers, it will be the first season without a Yellow Ranger", but how do we know this for certain? For all we know, KyoryuGold will be adapted as a yellow ranger. Pie4ever0 (talk) 21:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :He will be adapted as a gold ranger. He isn't yellow. The note is correct. We don't have a rule like WP:OR. :But Gold and Yellow are similar colors, so for all we know he will be called a yellow ranger, just like how the blue rangers for Mystic Force, Ninja Storm, and MMAR are technically cyan, but they're still called blue. Just because we don't think it will happen, that doesn't make it set in stone. Before Lightspeed Rescue was made, it could have been said that the GoGo V adaption would be the first Power Rangers season without a sixth team member, but as we've seen, such an assumption would have been wrong. :Pie4ever0 (talk) 15:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually you have a point. :::So does Digifiend - when has PR adapted a ranger of one color, and called it another color? Kyoryu Gold will be adapted as a Gold ranger, not as a Yellow one. The note is correct. ::::They have done it once. Zeo Gold's counterpart Kingranger is a black ranger. But he had black spandex with gold armour. Kyoryu Gold's spandex is clearly gold, not yellow. There's no yellow anywhere on his suit! And with 11 rangers already, there's no chance of a US exclusive yellow ranger. :::::Yeah, Zeo Gold is the closest (I had forgotten about that one) - and like Digifiend said, despite the name Gold Ranger, his suit was predominantly black and his counterpart considered black. Unless someone at Saban doesn't know the difference between Gold and Yellow, he'll be Gold when adapted. ::::::Sorry I should've clarified. I was referring to the advance reference. Since it hasn't happened yet, there's no need to note it. :::::::That's why it says "When adapted for...". We know for certain it will be adapted because Saban cannot skip a season. We also know that PR is an IP that generates a lot of money for them. The fact it hasn't happened yet is a foregone conclusion when we know for a fact that it will happen (circa 2016). And, as the note says, "...it will be the first season without a Yellow ranger". Which is correct, because JAKQ and Changeman were not adapted for Power Rangers. This is how we know it for certain, and why the note is correct and stays. This is one of those times where Pie is arguing for the sake of arguing. :Go for it. Not too adamant about it either way. :Well, they could repaint the suit. Like they did with the Black Space Ranger suit to make one for the A-Squad Green Ranger. Flippinawesome (talk) 17:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::They're not going to do that with all of the usable footage they've got - who would they repaint, anyway? Mabye KyoruBlack. Well, they could digitally color the suit yellow with special effects of some sort. It might cost them money, but I know that Steven Spielberg paid to digitally remove guns from E.T. for it's 2002 release. Flippinawesome (talk) 18:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :They're not going to repaint Kyoryu Black with all that footage. To redo all that would eat up their budget! Picture Title I noticed that one of the pictures on the Kyoryuger page is titled "kyoryugers unmorphed". Can we change that since, outside of Go-Busters, "Morphed" isnt a Sentai term? Gokaisilver19 (talk) 15:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC)GokaiSilver19 Kyoryuger Ranger Strike category Should Kyoryuger be categorized as Over-Technology, Earth Technology, Wild Beast or Mystic Arms? TimandEricman (talk) 22:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :The official Rangers Strike website doesn't seem to have been updated since 2011. As such, I believe they may have stopped releasing new cards. If that's the case, then neither Go-Busters nor Kyoryuger have a category to be added to. ::We should write a petition on change.org for Bandai Japan to relase more cards TimandEricman (talk) 14:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::If a company doesn't support a card game anymore, then its for the most part done. For the time being the card game they support is Dice-O, and Ranger Strike has fallen by the wayside (probably moreso cause it was started around time Sentai was more notable before it became "Kamen Rider first"; but that's personal op-ed). As for categories, I probably would say Wild Beast since the powers are associated with the dinosaurs themselves, not "god-like beings that happen to be dinosaurs" (Zyuranger) or "the evolution of dinosaurs from a parallel dimension" (Abaranger). But yeah: no support = no more categories. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 15:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) What HAPPENED? Listen everyone. I like this new season Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and having more new rangers is exciting as well. I'm also happy we get to see new coloured rangers and this is the first time we get to see 3 blue rangers in this season and we got new grey ranger. It gets better and better. BUT Why are we keep getting more MEN in this concept team? ONE female as a 10 PERSON TEAM? WTF? WHY? I think it's a bad idea because I think we got ENOUGH MEN: at first 4 males as a 5 person team, then 6 person team, 7 person team and now 8 person team, 9 and 10. I was like "What the?" Toei? What are you doing? It reminds me of Kamen Rider Ryuki of having 12 or 13 Riders with ONE Female Rider. This is not Kamen Rider It's Super Sentai. Why can't Toei do like DEKARANGER / SPD you know having 5 girls as a 10 person team Example - after yellow and pink we got Swan, Bright and Gold. See? Why can't they do the same thing to Kyoryuger? What's the point of having Amy on the team then? If they want to put more men can they make it like "SUN VALCAN" then? Now we are having Kyoryu Silver? It better be another female. If it's another male Amy quits the team or I'll draw this picture. Do you think the actress is going to be okay with it? Just asking. I already drawed the Kyoryuu Problem pictures. http://rfyle119.deviantart.com/gallery/#/art/Kyoryuu-Problem-2-376982979?_sid=32a9b4b1 http://rfyle119.deviantart.com/gallery/#/art/Kyoryu-Problem-374692650?_sid=6b51d93c I'm going to draw another one if we keep getting another man as Kyoryu Silver. I know, I know if I don't like this season don't watch it. Thanks for telling me that but I still like Super Sentai series but sometimes I look at the updates to see something new and interesting. RFyle11 (talk) 13:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) This doesnt belong here, it belongs on a forumGokaisilver19 (talk) 14:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :It is okay to talk on talk pages, though this probably is better suited for a forum due to the complexity and likely length of the conversation. ::Surely the rules for talk pages should be the same as for the forum? Talk pages are meant to be to talk about the article, not it's subject. In other words, Wiki Ops. This one is definitely something that belongs on Rangerboard or Rangercrew. :::If that were the case, there'd be no need for talk pages or for the forum due to duplication. Many topics can be resolved in a response or two, tops. Lengthy, drawn-out topics such as this belong on a forum because it takes away from the article itself rather than adding to or discussing it. ::::Well there is Purple sooooo Artunism (talk) 23:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::You posted here just to say that? At the time this thread was started, Doctor Ulshade was still Violet, we didn't know Yayoi would take over. :::::Sorry did not know about thatArtunism (talk) 19:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Four is Death Good Lord up above, four times now?!!? Seriously guys, this is ridiculous! To make an admin close a page 1 time should be enough, but you guys made them close a page four times now!! Oh my Ishinomori... What happened this time? >_< Joker-Man (talk) 22:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :In short, too many users keep moving the references next to some of the Kyoryuger's names to new lines, making the colored boxes longer. That's why the page was protected last time. In my opinion, I think its unfair how these users are ruining the fun for everyone by making the Admins protect this page. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 00:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 24 Beast Batteries Is the 24 Beast Batteries note really necessary? It's like saying in the notes section of Gokaiger that 200 Ranger Keys were used that season. Not only that, but it is out of date, as we know that there the Beast Batteries for D and W will be used, meaning atleast 26 Beast Batteries will be used this season. Not to mention the Carnival Beast Battery (I think it's called 1+). Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 14:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :At the time it was added, the Beast Batteries page didn't exist and not all the names were known. It originally said 23 Beast Batteries. But you're right, the note is now both obsolete and redundant. New Pictures Of Bragigas & Kyoryu Silver It appears the Bragigas makes its debut in episode 34 alongside KyoryuSilver as well. User:Future Beetle 02:08, September 28, 2013 Images Could someone get rid of all the extra images in the Zyudenryu section? Having all of them isn't neccessaryGokaisilver19 (talk) 12:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Change some info Someone please change this It replaced Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and joined Kamen Rider Wizard as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. When Kamen Rider Wizard's finale ends, it will be joined by Kamen Rider Gaimu as part of Super Hero Time. suggested edit It replaced Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and joined Kamen Rider Wizard as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 6, 2013, it was joined by Kamen Rider Gaim as part of Super Hero Time. --Senjuto 14:24, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Change the roster Someone please change the roster of the Kyoryugers to reflect the reveal of Torin becoming Kyoryu Silver in episode 36 and remove him from the allies list. --Senjuto 14:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Add Mikoto Amano to civilians Mikoto Amano has made two appearances, one of which was in the movie, she should be listed as a civilian or ally. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 08:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Should the Tobaspino and D Beast Battery also be added to her page since it is in her possesion now? GORUDORENJA (talk) 16:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlock the Page Kyoryuger is at 1 episode from the end, everything else is confirmed already. If you want you may block the final episode page but it is useless to do it with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger because there is no cheating that can be added to it, so I recomend to any admin to unlock the page and lock the final episode or not (your decision). Sentaifan01 (talk) 03:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC)SentaiFan01 :We admins decide when to unlock a page, not the users. In other words, you can recommend all you want, but we are not obligated thereto to follow through with them. The page was unlocked on and off again throughout the series' run, but people decided to add false information and revert administrative edits to the point we got fed up with it and left it locked. Stop protecting this page Why this page is still protected? The series is over already.--Lê (talk) 02:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Because every time we unprotect it, people vandalize it or start edit wars on it. We've tried to have it open all season long but had to keep re-locking it. I will open it one more time, but if the vandalism and edit wars start up again it will be re-closed.